Happy fathers day
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: Fathers day was never a great holiday with the Winchesters, but every good memory of it was found with Dean and Sam, not John. A quick look into the boys fathers days.
1. You're my father

AN: Wow, what a week. I had finals, the school year was ending, and my computer crashed. The thing DIED man, we had to buy a brand new computer! I didn't think I was going to get this up in time. I will, but not all 4 parts. This is chapter 1 or 4, and all the parts are separate oneshots, you don't have to read the one before it to understand the next one. They will be in chronologic order, and I HOPE to have all 4 posted by fathers day. (keyword is hope)

By the way, if you like John, I don't think you're going to like this story much. I redeem him a bit in the last one but…heh…

Anyway, hope you enjoy. Dean is 11, Sam is 7. It's a short one, and no real angst…this time, MUWHAHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: If I owned my boys I wouldn't have to work hard to get enough money for my play station 2.

Chapter 1: You're my father

/…/…/…/…/

Rain pelted the dingy motel rooms window softly. If one listened extremely hard, they could hear a small rumble of thunder in the distance. A lone bird gave a good morning chirp then retreated to the safety of its nest.

It was seven AM. A seven year old Sam had rose from his place in bed with a happy smile on his face. Making sure Dean was still asleep he quietly moved into the small kitchen area and began searching for a bowl. Finding one with a small chip at the top, he placed it on the counter.

Their dad had left last night on a hunt. He had told them to stay inside and that he would be home in two days.

That's when young Sammy had formulated his plan. It had taken a little while, but he knew what he was doing.

The seven year old put two slices of bread in the toaster and pushed the knob down. Satisfied the bread was being successfully toasted, he moved to the small fridge and took out an almost empty tub of butter, a half empty carton of milk, and a juice box he had opened yesterday so that Dean wouldn't take the last one. He carried all three items to the counter and put them down (a little harder then necessary). He cringed at the sound and looked at Dean, who had turn towards him but was still sound asleep.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he poured the lucky charms in the chipped bowl and poured some milk in them. He grabbed a spoon and carefully walked the cereal to his brothers bedside table. He set it down and jumped when the toaster went off. He moved silently to the toaster.

The toast was a little burnt, but still edible. He dropped it on a paper plate from the night before and spread butter on it. Satisfied, he took the toast and set it beside the cereal.

Now came the tricky part. Sam took a paper cup from the dresser and slowly tipped the juice box so the juice would run through the hole and into the cup. When he was done he set the juice on the table and smiled. He was done.

"Dean!" Sam said, poking him hard in the chest.

Dean instantly sat up, defensive until he saw his little brother standing there and smiling.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean asked, yawning.

Sam's grin widened and he pointed to the table. Dean turned his gaze to it and froze when he saw the kind arrangement.

"Sammy? What's this for?"

Sam just kept grinning and quietly ran to his own bed. He pulled something out of his bag and rushed back to Dean, holding it out.

On the front was a picture of a yellow sun and two boys smiling and standing next to each other. The taller one had 'Dean' written under it and the shorter one said 'Sammy.'

Dean opened the card to the words "I love you Dean," in sloppy handwriting. Under that it said…

"Happy fathers day Dean," Sam said.

This caused Dean to look up at his little brother. It took a moment before he could speak. "Sam, I'm not dad."

"Well, the teachers before never told us about a brothers day and you act like a dad so I thought…" he trailed off, unsure if he had done something wrong.

Seeing this, Dean reached up and pulled Sam into a quick hug. "Thank you Sammy."

"Happy fathers day Dean," Sam said quietly.

"Happy fathers day."

Because even though their father wasn't there right now, they had each other, and that was good enough for them.

/…/…/../

AN: Yes, my very short one, the next one will be longer. I love brother moments, and I love young Dean and Sam. Hopefully I'll get another one up in the next couple days. Please review and tell me how it was.


	2. You don't listen

AN: Okay, I'm hoping to have this one done by Tuesday night or Wednesday, so we'll see if it works. I have two more after this one. Thanks for the support, it's the best response to a Supernatural story yet. I love young Dean and Sam, so I really want to start working on those Supernatural stories I have in mind. Anyway, here's the summary for this chapter.

Summary: John was furious. He didn't consider why his sons hadn't been home when he got back. He didn't give them a chance to explain. He didn't realize it was fathers day.

Disclaimer: I asked if I could buy Supernatural for $145, but they shot me down. They also shot down me giving them my cell phone, and then told me the rest of my stuff didn't have any value either, so I don't own it. I must find away, maybe as a birthday present, come on, please? …..That's in October…..hmm….

Ah, and some nice angst for this one. Dean is 13, Sam is 9.

Chapter 2: You don't listen

/…/…/…/…/

John unlocked the motel room door and made his way inside, letting it close loudly behind him as he dropped his bag to the floor. He pulled off his jacket, stained with a little blood. Luckily it hadn't been anything serious, and he'd gotten the job done quick.

Without looking around he headed to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, lifting his shirt to check the small wound on his stomach. It wouldn't even need stitches.

He suddenly realized that it was really quiet. He hadn't even seen his boys on the way in. He abruptly opened the door and searched the small room, but there was no one there. He checked the side door, where the boys slept, but it was empty there as well.

John checked his watch, it was five. They should be home from school by now. Wait…no it was summer there was no school. So they had no excuse to be gone.

"I told them to stay in here until I got home! I didn't let them come because Sam was still getting over being sick, and Dean was watching over him," John mumbled to himself. "Where did they go? Or did something come."

John was about to inspect the room for possible details when he heard the sound of the lock being undone. He looked to the door to see Sam and Dean walking inside, with Sam holding something. John didn't get a good look at what it was, but he didn't care. They were home, safe, laughing. That meant they had left on their won.

"Where were you?" he asked angrily, looking from Dean who had frozen to the spot, to Sam, who had bumped into his brother at the abrupt stop.

"We were-"

"Didn't I specifically tell you not to leave this room?" John demanded.

Dean sent a nervous glance at his brother before looking back to John. "yes you did, but we just went to-"

"Exactly!" John said, cutting Dean off. "I told you to stay here and watch after Sam to make sure he was okay. It was just one day Dean! It isn't difficult to remain in one spot for just a day is it?"

"No, but we-"

"You disobeyed a direct order Dean!"

Sam, who had so far been silent, took a step forward, whatever he was holding behind his back. "It wasn't Dean's idea to leave the room, it was mine."

John turned his angry gaze from Dean to Sam. "Your idea? Do you have any idea how worried I might be? I thought something had gotten into the room! You boys could have been hurt! A demon could have gotten you! Did you ever think of that? You could have left and gotten hurt! Do you have any weapons on you?"

Dean and Sam shared another nervous glance, they hadn't thought to take a weapon with them when they left the house.

"Well?"

It was Dean who spoke up this time. "No sir, we didn't take anything but it was daylight! And it wasn't as if we were going to a cemetery or something."

John interrupted him again. "It doesn't matter. You know what's out there! Anything could have happened because you two were stupid enough to leave without anything to defend yourselves with and against my orders! I wouldn't have expected either of you to be so selfish to go out to play some kid game-"

But this time Sam cut John off. "Selfish? We were being selfish? Fine then you don't need this!" Sam threw whatever he was holding to the floor and stormed into their room, slamming the door behind him. Dean winced, and for a second thought the door would fall over, but it stayed in tact. He picked up the item and then turned his eyes to John.

"Look what you did now."

"Look what I did?" John asked.

Dean stopped him. "Dad, the only reason we left was because Sam had an idea to do something special for you, as a surprise."

John felt his anger ebb away slightly. "What?"

Dean threw the object to his dad, trusting him to catch it so it wouldn't be more damaged. John caught it out of pure reflex and looked down at it.

It was a piece of paper in a cheap wooden frame. The paper was laminated, and glued to the paper were different pictures of Dean, Sam, and John, and even a couple of Mary. It was a collage of their family.

"Happy fathers day," Dean said in a clipped voice, then followed Sam into their room.

John stood there for a long moment, then set the gift on his bed. He glanced at the door as if wanting to go talk to his sons, but turned away. They had to learn to be more careful. He couldn't take that lesson away. John glanced at the door once more before going into the bathroom to take care of the small wound.

Meanwhile Sam was glaring at the wall with his back to Dean. Dean sighed and slowly walked in. "Sammy?"

"Sometimes I hate him Dean."

Dean slowly sat next to Sam and turned his gaze to the wall as well. "You shouldn't say things like that Sammy. It's not fair to dad."

"But he's not fair to us. It's all about this hunting thing. He never just acts like a dad, I've seen some of my friends dads, and they go fishing with them, or to baseball games. Why doesn't dad ever do that with us?"

Dean struggled to find an answer that Sam would accept, but he couldn't. "I don't know Sam. We help people and…well…" he trailed off.

"Couldn't he at least do that kind of stuff once in a while though?" Sam asked innocently.

Dean put an arm around Sam and gave him a brief hug. "I wish he would."

Dean looked away from the wall as he heard the motel door close. He got up and left the room, looking around for a sign of where their dad had gone. He spotted a note sitting on the dresser and picked it up.

**Got a phone call from an old friend who lives in the area, he wants me to check something out. I'll be home later tonight. Order yourselves a pizza or something, because of what you gave me. Moneys on the table.**

**-John**

"Where did he go this time?"

Dean looked up to see Sam poking his head through the doorway, gaze fixed on the note in Dean's hand.

"Out. We get pizza though."

Sam's face brightened slightly at the prospect of pizza, something John usually said cost to much. Dean smiled back at Sam who went to grab the menu from the table, but his smile fell slightly when reading over the note.

_We didn't make that for payment dad. It was because you're our father, and it's fathers day. But I guess, evil doesn't take vacations._

He just wished that they could take a vacation every once in a while.

And that every once in a while John could be their dad, not a hunter.

/…/…/…/…/

AN: That ones a bit longer then the last, and a little more angst. The angst will grow next time, a lot. Let me know what you think, I'll try and get the next one up by Thursday.


	3. Lost opportunity

AN: Well I just watched Bloody Mary for the first time…I didn't like mirrors as it as. Now I'll hate them even more! And lucky me that we're going up north this weekend, and the mirror is right by my bed. Can you hear the excitement?

If you love John, just look away. I'm a little hesitant writing this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Dean is 17 and Sam is 13.

Disclaimer: I'm too tired for this. I'll be up all night now, trying to avoid my creepy bathroom mirror, heh. Anyway don't own them.

Chapter 3: Lost opportunity

/…/…/…/

Dean and Sam hadn't made anything else for John after that fathers day. It had been four years since John had last received a fathers day present, and since that day the holiday had not been brought up. That didn't mean any of them failed to notice the date, and John noticed that on fathers day that Dean and Sam were usually at some point found off on their own, even closer then normal.

This fathers day was not going to be any different. The research was complete, the weapons were prepared, and the three Winchesters were in position.

The old house had always made strange noises, but lately even stranger things had been happening. People had see mysterious fires burning through the windows, that would not leave a certain room. Some police had gone in to investigate, but they had been found the next day dead, with 3rd degree burns covering their bodies.

This case was personal, this case was fire.

"You boys ready?" John asked.

"Yes sir," both replied.

John had come to the conclusion that this demon was a Ukobach, and could be killed by shooting it with a bullet to make a break in the inflamed body. At that point, all that needed to be done was spray some holy water on the wound, not their most difficult job before.

They didn't have to wait long for the Ukobach to make its appearance. It appeared suddenly, in a rush of burning flames and a loud roar of anger. Sam jumped in surprise, but Dean and John held their ground, glaring dangerously at the demon.

John aimed and quickly fired, but the demon was fast. It merely dodged the bullet and traced its eyes between John and Dean. Dean jumped back, pulling Sam with him, as fire filled the space they had previously been standing by. Dean turned and took another shot at the demon but it again dodged, tracing another line of fire towards the two brothers.

"Sam get out of the way," Dean yelled pushing Sam to the wall and out of the flames path. John went to shoot while it was distracted, but the demon saw this and sent fire straight at John, who moved back, tripping over an old coffee table and loosing his gun.

Black smoke was quickly filling the room, shadowing the demon from view. It was getting difficult to tell the flames apart from the flaming demon, but it was manageable. The demon was facing John, ready for another attack.

"Now Dean!" John yelled.

Dean lifted the gun to shoot but then heard Sam shout his name. He turned to see that Sam was quickly being surrounded by flames, with very little options of where to go. Dean hesitated and quickly looked for an escape route for Sam.

Finally he spotted one, there was a window along the wall, a few feet away from where Sam stood.

"Dean! Finish it!" John snapped.

But Sammy was in danger, and when it came down to a demon dead or his little brother dead, he would always choose to get Sammy out of harms way first, even if John would be angry at the lost opportunity.

"Sammy! Window!" Dean said, pointing to the last escape for Sam and, now that he thought about it, probably all of them.

The fire was overwhelming now. Dean choked on the smoke and looked back to the demon, only to find that there was absolutely no way to distinguish between the fire and the demon. Dean coughed, fighting the smoke in his system, and brought his stinging eye to the window. He made his way to the window, waving his dad over to it as well.

Sam had one leg out the window and on to the fire escape, luckily this house had been built with one. It was very rickety and old though, and Dean didn't trust that it would hold their weight for more then a few minutes.

"Sam, hurry up and go down, but be careful. This thing doesn't seem very stable," Dean said once he managed to find his voice.

Sam nodded and started making his way down, glancing up when Dean didn't follow. "Dean! Come on!"

"I lost sight of dad!" Dean said, still inside the house. He jumped backwards and almost fell head first through the window as a sudden burst of flames rushed towards him. There was nowhere for him to go now but out the window. _Be safe dad._

When he moved through the window, eyes stinging and a cough in the back of his throat, he saw Sam waiting in the same place for him "Get down," he managed, and the two of them quickly made their way down.

Unfortunately the ladder at the bottom of the fire escape only went down halfway, so they had to jump. Thankfully neither were hurt from the fall, and they moved quickly from the house as fire began spreading to more rooms.

"Where's dad?" Sam asked.

"I don't know."

A few minutes later John emerged from the first story, coughing. Dean and Sam rushed up to him to make sure he was alright. "Dad are you okay?"

John glared at him briefly before heading towards the truck. Sam sent a nervous glance to Dean, and they followed John back to the truck.

The tension on the way back was high, threatening to overspill any moment. John turned up Metallica and stared at the road, not speaking. Dean and Sam stayed silent as well.

When they arrived back at the motel John got out of the truck, slamming the door behind him. Dean and Sam slowly followed him inside.

"Dad…what took you so long?" Sam asked tentatively.

John turned around sharply, eyes moving straight to Dean in anger. Dean almost took a step backwards in surprise at the fury radiating there. "I had to search the entire burning room to find the demon that your brother did not shoot! But first I had to find my gun!"

"Dad-"

"When I tell you to do something I expect you to do it! We were all almost killed in there because you didn't shoot!" John was walking towards Dean now. "And to do what? To make sure Sam got out first? He's thirteen, he should be able to take care of himself, but of course why should I expect that?"

Dean glared slightly at his father, who had stopped right in front of him. "Sam didn't do anything."

"Exactly! He stood there, waiting to be burned! He could have taken a shot or at least moved away from the fire! I didn't raise idiots!"

"You didn't raise us at all," Sam muttered from his place beside Dean.

John's eyes traveled to Sam slowly. "What did you say?" he asked, taking a step towards Sam. Dean stepped between them, pushing Sam back a few steps and out of the way.

"Dad don't."

"Did you hear what he said to me?"

"Stop it."

"Did you hear what he said to me? And on fathers day!"

"You never cared about the day before!" Dean yelled before he could stop himself. A ringing silence filled the room, waiting for more to be said. "You didn't care years ago if we did something for you, so why is now so different?" Dean asked.

John didn't say anything for a moment. "There are more important things. The demon-"

But Dean interrupted him. "The demon could wait! It never left the house anyway, don't you care that Sam was going to die if we didn't find a way to get him, not to mention me, out?"

John grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. "You don't think I care about your brothers safety? Or your own?" he asked, shaking Dean with so much force that he was seeing stars. "Don't you!"

"Let him go," Sam said, forcing his way between John and Dean. John let go and stepped back, taking in the scene. As if realizing what had happened, he shook his head and turned away.

"I'm going out."

" Where are you going?" Dean asked.

John didn't turn towards Dean, instead heading towards the door. "It's fathers day, maybe I'll head to the local bar to celebrate." And then he was gone.

Neither of them said anything for a moment, then Sam turned to Dean. "You okay?"

Dean nodded. "Fine."

It didn't matter if it was a lie. Of course he didn't need hospital treatment, but the shock of his dads words and actions was still heavy on his mind. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and looked at Sam, realizing he had been spacing out.

He shook his head to clear his head and grabbed the Impala's keys off the dresser. John hid given him the car just a couple months ago, and he was in love with it. "Come on Sammy, let's go grab something to eat."

"It's Sam."

Dean rolled his eyes and lead Sam out of the room. No matter what, he would always defend Sam, even if it meant going against his father.

/…/…/…/…/

AN: Wow, just one left! I'm going out of town and will be back Sunday night, so I'll try and get it up before the night is over so it's all done by fathers day. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Blast from the past

AN: Okay so I got this one up a little late but I did my best. This is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy, thanks for the support you guys gave me to finish this! Dean is 19 and Sam is 15, enjoy.

And by the way, can you tell I don't like John that much yet? Though I do read him and love him sometimes, I still don't like him. I wonder if Dean stood up to him this much as a kid but hey, it's for Sam so I'm sure he would.

Disclaimer: If I did own Supernatural I wouldn't have to worry about the fate of our favorite boys.

Chapter 4: Blast from the past

/…/…/…/…/

Dean sighed quietly from his place on his bed as he watched Sam confront their dad. This was going to turn into another big argument, just like it had last time.

Sam wanted to go on a camping trip next weekend, he hadtalked toDean beforehand. It was a free trip and would last for three days. His friend Jason had asked him if he wanted to go a few days ago. Dean had warned Sam that dad would never go for it, but he just didn't listen.

It was the day before fathers day. Sam and Dean had argued if they should get something for him this year. Sam had made a good point, that their dad wouldn't even know what day it was, but after so many years of not trying, they had at least decided to buy him something that would help with hunting. A new steel knife, since his had started to look very worn.

Of course, John had made a commitment for them to go on a hunt tomorrow (something else him and Sam had almost argued about).

He was getting sick of them, they never stopped arguing anymore. He looked up as he heard John utter a sharp 'no.'

"But why dad?"

"Sam you know we're going on a hunt that weekend, we're heading up to Waupaca for that werewolf case!"

Sam sighed. "You just told us that today dad."

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me!"

John took a step closer to Sam. "Are you saying you'd rather hang out with some kid you've only known for a month? You'd rather sit at a fire eating marshmallows then having your bothers back! How could you feel if you weren't there and it got Dean killed!"

That was a low blow. Sam shot a glance at Dean before turning back to their father. "That isn't fair."

"Why? It's perfectly fair, and completely possible."

Sam shook his head. "Dad Dean is to good a hunter for that. It isn't fair of you to say that, or to keep me from having any idea what a normal life is."

John almost laughed at that word. "Normal? Nothing in this family has been normal since…since your mother…"

"That's only because you wouldn't let anything be normal!"

John grabbed Sam by the shoulders and pulled him closer. "You think I wanted this for you boys? You think I wanted this to be our lives! Bad things happen Sam, and you can't go on pretending we're a normal family when-"

John was cut off as Dean broke his hold on Sam. "Would you both calm down?"

Sam sent one last glare at John and stormed out of the door.

"Where are you going?" John yelled.

"To Dean's car!"

The door slammed shut behind him. Dean turned from the way his brother had gone to look at John. "Dad it's no big deal, we can handle it. Why don't you just let Sammy take this weekend off?"

John turned incredulous eyes to Dean. "Not you too!"

"Dad come on give the kid a break."

"A break?" John asked, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Dean you know we don't have a life like that! You know-"

Dean interrupted him again. "I know but…is it so bad once in a while?"

Obviously frustrated, John paced around the room for a few minutes before turning back to Dean. "If he gets a good enough taste of this he won't stay with us Dean. Is that what you want?"

"What I want is for this family to not be torn apart because you won't let him have a life!" Dean finally said. "I want to not have to worry about Sam getting killed at least once a week! I want us to be a family and not arguing all the time!"

John gave him a hard look. "We don't get everything we want Dean. It doesn't matter anyway. I am his father and he will do what I think is right, not you. You are not in charge of this family."

"Sometimes I think I am," Dean said without thinking.

"Excuse me?"

Neither noticed the door open slightly as Sam came back in, but froze when he saw the scene before him. He took a step backward, realizing that Dean was standing up to their father for him.

Dean kept his eyes on his father. "As a kid, I was the one feeding Sam and taking care of him. You were always out hunting, and I was always the one watching over him. Where were you when he had a nightmare, or when he won the spelling bee during school? Do you even know his grades on his last report card?"

John didn't.

He faltered for a second, surprised at the words coming out of his mouth, things he had wanted to say for so long but never had until now. "You haven't been there for Sammy or for me, and if you keep pushing dad, Sam's going to hate you, and if you hurt Sam like that I'll hurt you to."

"What are you saying?"

"Don't mess with my brother, and don't act like you know him better then me because you don't, I doubt you know him at all."

That was the final straw for John. Before he could stop himself his fist shot out and caught Dean squarely in the jaw. Dean stumbled back and looked up at John, shocked.

"Dean!"

Then Sam was there by Dean's side, anxious eyes turned on the small trickle of blood running from his split lip. He turned angry eyes to John, more angry then he had ever seen in his life. "What the hell is your problem?" Sam asked, moving forward.

Dean grabbed him and pulled him away from John, as if scared John might strike him too. He took in the site of his two sons, standing side by side…against him.

Without warning John snatched his keys from the table and headed towards the door. He couldn't believe he had just hit his son, he'd never struck either of his boys. _I need to get out, I need to get away from here for a while._

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm leaving for that hunt."

Dean seemed to have gotten over the shock of the blow and turned to face his father. "You're not going alone, this is a family deal!"

John shook his head at that. "Not tonight, and it won't be by tomorrow either. Consider it your fathers day present to me. I'll be back in a couple of days, stay here." The door slammed behind him.

John stopped outside the door for a second and took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry Dean," he said quietly, then continued to his truck.

Sam continued to glare at the door. "Happy fathers day," he snapped, before turning back to Dean. "You okay man? I can't believe he hit you, he's never…" he trailed off.

He shook his head. "I know, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Well I am!" Dean stormed over to his bed and laid down. "Just go to sleep Sammy," he said softly, not having the energy to get up and change.

Sam sighed. "It's Sam," he said to quietly for Dean to hear. Ever since they had been kids, fathers day had been bad luck for them. It would either end in an argument or be completely ignored. The only good fathers day he remembered was that year he and Dean had been alone, and he had made breakfast on his own…

That gave him an idea.

Sam racked his memory for what he had done that fathers day and smiled, getting ready for bed. He had a plan, he just had to make sure he woke up early enough.

/…/…/…/

The next morning Dean awoke to someone shaking him. His first instinct was to go for his knife, but then he heard Sam's voice calling for him, and quickly relaxed at the grinning face of his brother. "Sam what time is it?" he asked, still half asleep.

"Eight in the morning."

"Eight in the morning? Are you freakin serious?" he asked, letting his head fall back to the pillow. "I'm not in the mood today Sam, fix your own damn breakfast."

Silence, and then "I made breakfast."

Dean took in his brothers excited expression as he gestured to the bedside table. Sitting there was a few slices of buttered toast,a bowl of lucky charms, and a glass of orange juice. It was just like when Dean was eleven and Sam had made him breakfast. "The only good fathers day we ever had," Dean said, surprised.

Sam nodded and handed him a homemade card. On the front was a sketch (not perfect but not half bad) of him and Sam standing together and holding guns, a small speak bubble coming from Dean saying "Let's kick some ghost ass."

Dean smiled and opened the card, where it abruptly changed from Sam's more skilled drawing to the words 'I love you Dean' written in crayon, and underneath it said 'Happy fathers day."

Dean shook his head, turning soft eyes up to Sam. "Sammy, I don't know what to say."

" It's Sam," Sam said, grinning. "And say thank you, jerk."

Dean grinned. "Thank you bitch."

The memory of last night was forgotten for now, because they had each other, and they had finally had another good fathers day. Sometimes, it isn't your father who needs the recognition, but the one who looks after you in more ways in one.

Sam could always count on Dean to be there for him, just like Dean knew Sam would always be there for him, and that is the greatest gift of all.

The end

/…/…/…/…/

AN: It's over! A little late, but I hope it was worth it! Let me know how it was, now I can focus on my other story, so I can finish it, so I can start a new one with young Dean and Sam.


End file.
